Daniels Gone
by WhiteElfElder
Summary: All does not go well for SG1 after helping save multiple galaxies.
1. Chapter 1

AU: This story takes place about a year after Continuum.

Categories: Angst, Drama, Death, Potty Mouths.

Relationships: Jack/Sara, Sam/Cam.

Tissue Warning!

Synopsis: All does not go well for SG1 after helping save multiple galaxies.

**Chapter 1**

Daniel sat in his office with the lights out and his head resting on the back of his chair. The last time he had looked at his watch it was somewhere after 0200 hours, he had been here all night, again. This time though it was not work that had kept him here, but rather absence of a desire to leave. The latest discovery he had made had been told to him that afternoon…and he was neither happy nor saddened by it.

Daniel had been having muscle spasms in and various other oddities happening to his body for the past few months, but he kept it to himself because he really did not want to spend time in the infirmary. After waking up a few days ago with tears of blood, he had sought out a private physician and a myriad of tests had been run...all of it had been paid for out of his own pocket because he did not want his insurance or Dr. Lam to find out. He had sworn the doctor that saw him to secrecy over the results, telling him that he expected patient-doctor confidentiality to be kept. The results of the testing had been triple checked before the news had been given to him that afternoon.

Only a short time ago, Oma had come to him and talked to him about ascending. Daniel had politely told her that he could not do it, that the idea of ascending held no wonder for him. She had disappeared back to where-ever she went after having sighed deeply and told him the offer stood if he should change his mind. Daniel knew that she knew that he would not break the rules again if he did take it because there was nothing left to break the rules for. All of Earth's enemies were defeated, and Samantha was no longer there to hold out hope for…she was with Cam.

Sighing, Daniel pulled his glasses off and pitched them onto his desk, not even caring that they bounced off and landed somewhere on the other side. All day he had just sat here, nobody coming to see him and nobody calling for him. This is what life came down to after giving his heart, soul, and blood to save everyone…he was sitting alone. After everything he had seen, after everything he had done, he was now soul weary and welcomed the news of his pending death.

According to the lab results, he did not have but maybe a few months at most left. The tests had been conclusive, somehow he had a very advanced neurological degeneration happening. The doctor had told him that never had such a progressive form of it been seen, but Daniel really didn't care. Daniel had simply told the doctor thank you for the news and to keep everything sealed. The doctor had tried to tell him that they could try a few different treatment options, but Daniel had not been interested in prolonging the inevitable.

Cameron Mitchell and Samantha Carter had both been together for about a month now. Since SG1 had been retired from field service, they had chosen to pursue a relationship, destroying the last thread that had kept Daniel going…being with Sam. Sighing explosively, Daniel felt the muscles in his body all spasm as if being hit with an electric charge. He had become so use to this that he did not cry out, he just waited for it to end…one way or the other. After several moments, the spasms passed and he opened his eyes to see one very pissed off Dr. Lam starring at him, oh hell.

"So, how long did you think you could things hidden from me?" Carolyn all but screamed at him.

"What are you talking about? What are you doing here?" Daniel asked playing as innocent as he could.

"What am I talking about? Don't you dare try to play stupid or innocent with me Dr. Jackson…we both know that ship doesn't float!" Lam practically screeched in irritation and rage. "A flag came up from some lab tests recently run at one of the facilities in Denver, on attached to your name."

With his head sinking back against the chair, Daniel took a moment to sigh…damn the military and their watchful eye of anything dealing with anyone connected to them. "What do you want me to say, Carolyn; I wanted to keep it private."

Seeing the look of desolation and acceptance in Daniel's eyes and the slump of his posture, Dr. Lam found the air instantly let out of her anger. "Daniel, why didn't you come to me?" she pleaded in a soft, concerned voice.

"Because, it doesn't matter anymore." Daniel said simply while shrugging. "With everything I have been through, everything that I have seen happen, this was inevitable."

"You mean that you are just going to accept it and not try and do anything?" Lam asked incredulously.

"Yes." Daniel stated. "I do not want to take meds that may or may not work. Stuff that will probably cause me to be sicker than what I am already; at least I can hide and disguise what is happening to me now. If I start on some of those medicines, you and I both know that they will incapacitate me."

Nodding her head in understanding Lam could not help the sniffles that started or the tears that started flowing. "Why are you just giving up though Daniel? I have never known you to just give up."

"Everything is done." Daniel said easily. "The Goa'uld, the Replicators, the Ori, the Wraith, the Lucian Alliance….they are all defeated. The driving forces behind my being are now no more."

Knowing what Daniel was not saying, because Dr. Lam heard all of the choice gossip where she spent her days, she looking up into his eyes. "Daniel, you are still cared for and loved by many…don't give up just because…"

Daniel held up his hand to stop what Carolyn was about to say. "Carolyn, please do not go there. That had little if anything to do with my current choice, and I would not care to discuss it any more."

Seeing and hearing that as being told to leave, Carolyn sighed and stood up to leave. "Daniel, if…if you need anything, do not hesitate to call or come by." With that, she turned and left.

Pushing himself up out of his chair, Daniel grabbed his car keys, his jacket, and the folder on his desk and headed out of his office. Taking a quick look back, he shook his head and sighed. He had been doing this for about 12 years; it was time to call it game over. Going to the elevator, he punched the call button and waited for the car to arrive to take it to his next destination. As the elevator car arrived and the door opened, Daniel stepped in and punched level 27; he did not pay attention to who ever was already in it.

Sgt. Harriman could tell by the look on Dr. Jackson's face that something was up and it could not be good. Dr. Jackson looked completely defeated and lost in thought. Feeling concerned but knowing that the man in front of him preferred his privacy, Walter kept his thoughts to himself…but something was definitely not right. He waited for several seconds after Daniel had walked down the hallway before exiting himself. He watched in silence from the control room doorway as he Dr. Jackson walked into General Landry's office and then back out and headed to the elevator.

Waiting until Dr. Jackson was once again in the elevator and gone, Walter walked into the General's office and spotted the red folder on the desk. Opening it to determine if it was something that he should file or not, Walter stopped in shock at seeing the single sheet of paper that was inside. He had better start making some calls.

Daniel was in the second elevator to the surface when another muscle spasm racked his body. This time, Daniel watched in amazement as his hand seemed to fade out and become translucent. Oh boy, this was definitely more than what that doctor and those lab techs had thought. This was more than a simple neurological issue…he was cascading. That thought brought an odd sense of finality to things; at least he would not have to worry about being buried or anything. An SF watching the security monitors exclaimed seeing something odd happen in elevator 1 and immediately called down to the infirmary to make a report of what he saw.

After signing out of the mountain and making it home without another cascade event, Daniel parked his car in the garage and went inside. Looking around the house, Daniel felt like everything that needed to be done there was. He had already labeled things with tags on whom they were to go to, or what museums. Pulling a folder out of his home-office desk and placing on the entry way table, Daniel made him self ready for bed. Maybe tonight he would sleep in the blue silk pajamas that Sam had bought for him last Christmas…yeah, that seemed fitting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Samantha Carter was asleep in the arms of her lover, Cameron Mitchell, with the phone on her cell phone started ringing. Rustling herself up from a pleasant dream, Sam reached over and looked at the display on the phone. Seeing that it was the SGC calling Sam flipped open the phone and answered, "Colonel Carter." The man to her left awoke from his slumber and listened to his lover as she answered the phone.

"Colonel, this is Sgt. Harriman." Walter spoke into the phone. "I know this is highly irregular ma'am, but I wanted to let you know that Dr. Jackson just turned in his resignation."

"Oh god, what…when…why?" Samantha demanded over the phone in shock that was quickly turning to anger. Hearing his lover becoming upset, Cameron sat up in bed looking worried.

"The letter did not say why ma'am, just that he was turning in his resignation effective immediately." Sgt. Harriman replied. "General Landry was not in to receive it, I saw Dr. Jackson go into his office about 0230 this morning and then leave. I thought it odd so I went in and found the letter in a folder on the General's desk. I called you because I could not reach Colonel Mitchell at his home and I felt someone of SG1 should be informed…ma'am, he looked to be depressed when he left."

"Thanks Walter." Sam said throwing the blankets back and jumping out of bed. "I will look into this right away." Sam hung up her phone starting to pull on the clothes from the night before.

"Sam, what is going on?" Cam asked seeing his lover getting dressed and seeming to be very upset.

"It's Daniel…he just turned in his resignation." Sam said feeling hurt and angry. "That was Walter, he said that he saw Daniel go into the General's office and leave immediately after, this was at 0230. God, he said that Daniel was depressed."

Jumping out of bed and pulling on his own clothes, Cam started becoming pissed as well. "I am not letting you go over to his place by yourself, and I want to find out what the heck his problem is as well."

Dr. Lam slammed the phone down on the receiver and rushed out of the infirmary towards the elevator. If what the SF had just reported to her was true, she had better get to Daniel's place quickly. She knew that he did not want to fight this thing, but maybe she could change his mind and help. Damn, she should have known that things were worse than what he had admitted to. What was it that General O'Neill had always said, "If Daniel admits to feeling bad…it is a hundred times worse." Double damn. Hearing the pounding of feet behind her, Carolyn knew that one of the orderlies on duty was following her.

Reaching the elevator and punching the button to go up, Lam turned to the orderly following her and informed him that they were headed to Dr. Jackson's on an emergency. She was relieved to see that he had grabbed one of the medical duffels on his way out…man was she losing her head. Dr. Lam was squeezing into the elevator right after the door started opening and slammed the button for level 11.

Cameron and Samantha were sitting in Cam's Mustang waiting for a light to change. Sam was fretting and so obviously upset that Cam did not know what to do. "Why would Daniel do this?" Sam kept mumbling to herself.

"Sam, when was the last time you talked to Jackson, maybe he said something about this before now?" Cam asked trying to distract his lover.

"Uh…I don't know…I guess it has been a while since he and I talked." Sam answered distractedly. "I guess it was about a month or so ago."

"A month, Sam, are you sure it has been about a month?" Cam asked starting to get a bad feeling.

"Yeah, that is right." Sam said starting to think back to recall the last time she had spent talking to Daniel. "It was right after you and I …."

"You and I started dating." Cam finished slamming his palms against the stirring wheel. "Did you and Jackson ever talk about how you feel about one another?"

"What, no. We are best friends, like brother and sister." Sam said looking confused. "Why would you ask that?"

All further conversation stopped as Sam and Cam saw a military ambulance rushing in the direction that they were waiting to turn. The brief look that they both saw into the front cab had Dr. Lam in the passenger seat. "Damn!" Cam shouted hitting the accelerator. "Oh God!" Sam exclaimed in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sgt. Harriman had just been notified by one of the gate guards that Dr. Lam and an orderly had taken one of the ambulances and was in route to Dr. Jackson's house on a medical emergency. Grabbing up the phone Walter called the General's home number.

"This is Landry and this better be important." General Hank Landry answered the phone that was ringing by his bed.

"Sir, this is Sgt. Harriman." Walter responded professionally. "I was calling to inform you that there is a situation developing."

"What kind of situation?" Hank demanded trying to get himself fully awake.

"Sir, Dr. Lam is in route to a medical emergency at Dr. Jackson's." Walter responded.

"Did Dr. Jackson call in requesting medical aid?" Hank asked now fully awake.

"From my understanding, no sir." Harriman replied. "Sir, I think it may be related to Dr. Jackson turning in his resignation."

"His what? Dr. Jackson has not handed me anything of the sort." Landry responded confused.

"Yes sir, he has, sir." Walter replied nervously. "He put it on your desk about 0230 this morning."

"Ah hell, I am on my way in to get to the bottom of this." Hank swore hanging up the phone. "What in the hell is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dr. Lam didn't even wait for the ambulance to come to a stop when she bolted out the door and up the sidewalk to Daniel's house. She was just starting to bang on the door when she heard tires screeching behind her and turned to see Cam and Sam running up.

"Carolyn, what is going on?" Sam shrieked when she was within hearing distance. "What is wrong with Daniel?"

Cam bypassed both women and was pulling the keys out of his pocket to open the door as he kept an ear on the conversation.

"I am not sure, Col. Carter, but from a report I was given, Daniel may be experiencing some kind of cascade event." Carolyn said with a desperate air to her voice.

"What? How?" Sam cried out looking from Lam to her lover who was unlocking Daniel's door.

Just as Cameron managed to get the last lock unlocked, Sam bolted through the barely open door causing it to fling wide open. Hot on her heals were Lam, Mitchell, and the orderly; everyone headed for Daniel's bedroom. They all came to a skidding halt when they reached the Daniel's bedside. Sam letting out a cry of despair.

Laying sprawled out across the bed was Daniel, face down and not moving. Pushing past Sam and moving to Daniel's side, Carolyn felt for a pulse and could just barely make on out. Issuing orders for the orderly to fetch a gurney, Lam motioned for Cameron to help her roll Daniel over so she could check him out better. One second Cam had a hold of Daniel's arm to move him and in the next, his hands passed straight through him.

Looking up from his hands to Dr. Lam for confirmation of what just happened; Mitchell could see that Lam was crying. "It is getting worse." was all he could make out between sobs as she continued to try and turn Daniel over. Trying once more to grab his arms, Cameron found them to be solid again and flipped him as quickly as he could. Below where Daniel's face had been, the bed was covered with blood that was leaking from his closed eyes.

"Holy crap!" Cameron yelled jumping back. "What is going on Dr?"

Before Carolyn answered, the orderly had returned with a gurney and was pushing past Samantha and Cameron to get the gurney close to the bed. Moving quickly, the orderly grabbed Daniel up and placed him on the gurney as Lam shifted over and started buckling the straps to hold Daniel in place. Jumping up from the bed, Lam and the orderly rushed from the room and off to the ambulance.

Turning from looking at the bed where Daniel had just been towards Sam, Cam could see that she was white as a ghost and as rigid as a statue. He was about to approach her when she seemed to snap out of her shock and bolted out the door in the wake of the sounds of the fast retreating sirens. Running after her he could see that she was already through the front door and almost to his car. Taking a second to stop and lock the door, Cameron spotted a red folder on the entryway table and grabbed it up on his way. After locking the door, Cameron just made into the passenger seat of his car when Sam was slamming it in gear and spinning the car around to chase after the ambulance.

Carolyn was working furiously in the back of the Ambulance to try and get Daniel's pulse up, but nothing was working. It seemed that every time she attempted to inject him using a needle, that portion of his body would cascade. The process was so fast and random that she had no idea what to do. She could only hope that they managed to get to the SGC quickly enough and have a chance to inject him with something that could get his pulse up…maybe that would slow the cascading down. If nothing else, they did have a stasis chamber left by the Asgard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Colonel Cameron Mitchell did not dare say a thing to his lover as she drove like a woman possessed. He had never seen her drive like this or seemingly so gone before, he was quite frankly scared. Facing Goa'uld, Replicators, Ori, and Wraith never seemed to put so much fear and worry into his lover as seeing Daniel like that did. Hell, it had him shocked and he had only known the guy for about 4 years. What could it be like for Sam, who had been close to Daniel for more than 12 years?

Sam silently cursed herself; she felt so completely out of control at the moment, but could not seem to rein it in. Seeing Daniel laying face down and not moving; then Cam's hands passing right through his arms when he tried to move him; then all of the blood. God, Daniel was once again going to die right in front of her! She couldn't lose him, she loved him. Samantha knew in that instant that she loved Daniel with all of her heart, but never had admitted it to anyone. So why was she with Cameron? Because she wanted so badly to have someone in her life and Cam had offered.

Mitchell could now see tears rolling silently down Sam's cheeks. He wanted to bad to reach over and hold her, to take that pain away and dry the tears. But, he did not want to break her concentration on her driving by touching her and causing her to be startled. She was so far away from him, mentally and emotionally, that he could feel it. He had known over the past month that she was not in love with him, was that why she reacted so badly to the news about Daniel resigning? Was that now why she was so zoned out and driving like the devil himself was on their tail?

General Landry arrived at the base to find out from the front guard that Dr. Lam was already on her way back with Daniel in critical condition. Cursing a blue streak to him self, Landry yanked his cell phone out of his pocket as he headed down to the infirmary to await their arrival. Receiving nothing but a busy signal on Colonel Carter's cell and no answer on Colonel Mitchell's, Landry stopped by a phone on the wall and ordered Sgt. Harriman to get a hold of the Prometheus and use their transmitter signals to find them. He also ordered for Dakara to be dialed and Teal'c to be informed immediately, as well as to call General O'Neill. Daniel better not have done something to himself after turning in his resignation or there was going to be hell to pay all the way around.

Jack's phone in DC rang and rang, but he did not answer it, he was too busy making love to his wife, Sarah, to be bothered…they would leave a message.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cameron looked back over his shoulder as the passed the ambulance on the way back to the mountain. Looking over to his still zoned out and crying lover, Cam could tell that Sam was a woman on a mission and was not stopping till she got to her destination. Seeing the gate to the mountain coming up, he started to become concerned when Sam did not seem to be slowing at all. He would have laughed had he had the time, as the guards pushed the gate open wide and let them pass without even attempting to stop them; he could only figure that they probably recognized his car and figured there was some emergency…boy was there ever.

Waking to where they now where, Sam slammed on the brakes and fishtailed the car around to almost being parked in an empty space. Not even bothering to turn off the engine, Sam jumped out of the car and dashed off to where she knew the ambulance would be heading. She was almost to the entry point when the ambulance flew past her and came to a halt right where she expected. Her mind was so frantic with worry and self-recrimination that she barely remembered to flash her ID as she followed Dr. Lam and the orderly pushing Daniel's gurney towards the elevator.

Cameron calmly reached over and turned the engine off. Sitting in the car, he knew that he should be rushing after Sam, but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. He knew things between he and Sam wouldn't last, they hadn't the first time around…but he didn't think it would end so quickly. He had tried to ignore it, but he always knew there was more between Jackson and Sam than what either admitted to. She would be devastated if Jackson died and she never told him the truth. Finally getting out of the car and walking towards the entrance, Cam made up his mind to push Sam to admit how she actually felt to Jackson.

General Landry was on a call with Walter being informed that the locaters for Colonels Mitchell and Carter indicated that they were in the mountain, that Teal'c should be heading in from Dakara at any moment, and that there was still not response from General O'Neill, when he heard the sound of people running and the squeaking of the wheels of a gurney being pushed very rapidly. Hanging up the phone after telling Walter to keep trying Gen. O'Neill, he hung up and turned to see his daughter running beside a gurney with Dr. Jackson laying still on it, and orderly pushing the gurney at a quick clip, and a very distraught Col. Carter following them. As he stood watching as the gurney was moved into one of the med bays, his eyes flew open at seeing what appeared to be Dr. Jackson's body oscillating between being solid and being opaque.

Carolyn waited, watching as the spot on the arm that she wanted to inject became opaque and then solid again. Just as the arm finished rematerializing, she pushed the needle home and slammed the plunger down. Quickly hooking up the heart monitor, she was relieved as it showed her patient's heart rate start to climb. As the rate neared a normal range, the cascade affect seemed to tapper off and she let out a long sigh. All she could do now was watch and hope that he came around long enough for her to talk to him. If he didn't, she was going to have him beamed into the Asgard stasis chamber until they could figure something out.

Looking over her shoulder, Carolyn could see her dad looking worried and shocked standing next to Sam who was in tears and looked to be holding onto sanity by a thread. Closing her eyes for a second to compose her self, Dr. Lam pulled up her professional mask and turned and walked over to the two people waiting to speak with her. Since, for all purposes she outranked her dad where the infirmary was concerned she did not come to attention or salute when she closed to within several feet of the base CO.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Not wishing to have to deal with all the crap that ranks seems to create, Landry decided to get directly to the heart of the issue. "Carolyn, what is going on?"

Taken slightly off by her father's directness, Lam took a moment to gather her thoughts. "In a nutshell, Daniel is dying."

Hearing it put so bluntly, Sam gasped and starred at Carolyn with horror in her eyes. "You can't mean that, you must be able to do something to save him."

Shaking her head, Carolyn looked down at her feet to try and regain her failing composure…things were so much simpler when you could hide behind a professional mask. "I am afraid I can't. Daniel has been sick for a while and has known about it and hid it from everyone. He recently sought out medical consultation from a specialist in Denver, I just found out tonight. He was diagnosed with a rare neurological degenerative disorder, but in his case it was determined to be highly aggressive."

"But, a neurological disorder would not be causing him to cascade like he is." Sam stated obstinately.

Looking from Sam back to his daughter, Hank figured there was more going on with both women than was evident on the surface. Figuring Sam's to be personal; he turned to his daughter for the medical information. "You think there is something more to it than what he was diagnosed with, don't you Carolyn?"

"After reviewing some of our records that were collected from the Asgard database on the Odyssey, I think that Daniel has been suffering a form of what the Asgard had." Carolyn said in a lowered voice.

"You are telling me that Daniel is dying of what was killing off the Asgard? But how is that possible?" Hank asked becoming concerned with contagion.

"I think that, because of Daniel's somewhat altered genetics due to his ascensions and descensions…it was enough for the Asgard affliction to pass to him. It has just taken longer to gestate." Carolyn said attempting to blink back tears that were prickling her eyes. "I know that he has been complaining about headaches since that time, but it was chalked up to stress and long work hours."

"That doesn't make sense." Sam said growing agitated. "That was almost a year ago. He has had dozens of tests with all of the missions we went on since then."

"Nothing showed up in his blood till recently." Carolyn said taking a breath. "The symptoms that Daniel sought medical advice about did not start till about a month ago."

"What symptoms?" Hank asked growing more concerned.

"Muscle tremors, more severe headaches, blood seepage." Carolyn counted off trying to keep herself under control.

"Blood seepage? From where?" Hank asked.

"Mostly, his tear ducts and ears; some from his nose and mouth." Carolyn replied clenching and unclenching here fists.

"Have you witnessed any of this during the past month?" Hank asked addressing Sam.

"No sir, I...I haven't talked to or seen Daniel much in the past month." Sam said feeling like she wanted to feint.

Knowing the answer, Carolyn turned away so that her father would not see that she knew. Sometimes he could read her easier than one of his battle reports.

Having just stepped through the door, Cameron heard the question asked by Landry to Sam. "That would be because of me, sir."

Spinning around to the voice that just claimed to be the reason for Sam and Daniel not speaking, Hank was slightly surprised to see it belonged to Cameron Mitchell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Having been trying to go to sleep after spending time with his wife, Jack was becoming very annoyed that his cell phone was once again ringing. He had already unplugged his apartment phone and turned off his pager. Growling in annoyance, Jack grabbed the offensive device from his nightstand and was about to throw it at the wall when he noticed the name of the caller, SGC.

"This had better be damned important!" O'Neill bellowed into the phone, waking Sarah in the process.

Taken aback by the gruffness of the person on the other end, Walter fumbled for what to say. "Uh, sir, this is Sgt. Harriman at the SGC. Sorry to disturb you, but General Landry wanted me to call you and let you know we have an issue."

"What kind of issue sergeant?" Jack said scrubbing and hand down his face while Sarah looked at him, irked.

"Dr. Jackson has been brought into the infirmary in a medical emergency, sir." Walter replied not liking to be the delivery person of this message. "It was shortly after he turned in his resignation this morning."

"WHAT?" Jack yelled. "What is wrong with Daniel? And what is this about him resigning?"

Seeing that her husband was becoming very angered and seemingly worried simultaneously, Sarah started rubbing her hand up and down his left arm to try and sooth him.

"About 0230 this morning, Dr. Jackson entered and exited Gen. Landry's office. When I went in to check the office and found a red folder on the General's desk. Checking to see if it was something to be filed, I opened it and found Dr. Jackson's resignation letter." Walter said taking a quick breath. "About 5 or 10 minutes after that I was informed by the SFs up top that Dr. Lam and an orderly had rushed off to Dr. Jackson's house in an ambulance on a medical emergency. 30 minutes after that she came back to base and took Dr. Jackson directly to the infirmary. I have been trying to contact you since right after Dr. Jackson turned in the resignation letter."

"Shit!" Jack said jumping up for the bed and heading to his closet for clothes. "Do you know how Daniel is now?"

"No sir." Walter replied taking a gulp. "I was ordered by General Landry to contact Teal'c and get him here from Dakara, and to locate Colonel's Carter and Mitchell using their transponders because they could not be reached by phone since my initial call to Colonel Carter."

"Initial call?" Jack asked pausing in getting dressed.

"Yes sir, after Dr. Jackson turned in the resignation, I attempted to contact Colonel Mitchell first as his CO, and then Colonel Carter as one of his teammates to let them know." Walter said getting worried.

"Walter, listen…is the Odyssey in orbit?" Jack asked knowing he was about to break some major rules.

"Yes sir." Walter replied figuring where this was going.

"Give me 5 minutes, and then beam me straight to the SGC infirmary." General O'Neill ordered.

Gulping, Sgt. Harriman responded. "Yes sir…5 minutes and counting sir. I will relay the order to the Odyssey immediately."

Hanging up the phone, Jack continued pulling on his jeans and a t-shirt as he headed over to talk to Sarah.

"What is going on Jack?" Sarah asked worried.

"Something has happened to Daniel, he is in the SGC infirmary." Jack said sitting down on the bed to pull on his shoes, and then turning to look at her. "I have to go."

"Yes, oh god yes." Sarah replied. "I hope everything works out."

"So do I." Jack said shaking his head. "So do I."

As Jack stood up from the bed, he prayed that everything would work out. Just as he smiled to his wife, he was surrounded in a bright light and disappeared from his apartment in DC to arrive in the middle of the infirmary.

Spinning around and facing towards the source of the sudden flash of light, Sam and Carolyn both squeaked at seeing Jack being teleported in. Landry and Mitchell smirked. "Where is Daniel?" Jack demanded.

The announcement of off-world activation over the base intercom forestalled any further talk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Landry was glaring at Mitchell, Sam was looking at Mitchell with shock on her face, and Jack was looking from one face to another as the sound of heavy boots echoed down the hallway. In a matter of minutes, Teal'c burst through the infirmary doors at a dead run and came to a sudden halt right behind Mitchell.

"What has happened to DanielJackson?" Teal'c demanded in his deep baritone.

Seeing the brewing of a sizable blowout, Dr. Lam took charge of her domain. "Alright, everyone out if you are going to start yelling." She said putting one fist on her hip and pointing at the doors with her other. "I have enough going on in here without more stress. General Landry, Colonel Carter, and Colonel Mitchell, I believe that you all need to go discuss some issues while I bring General O'Neill and Teal'c up-to-date on Dr. Jackson's current condition."

With that being said, Landry and Mitchell started for the door while Carter stood looking torn between staying with Daniel and following her lover and her CO. Looking into the face of an irate Dr. Lam, Sam's shoulders slumped and she followed the other two men out of the infirmary. Looking confused, Jack and Teal'c kept looking from Lam to the infirmary doors with curiosity and worry fighting for dominance.

"What the hell was that about?" Jack said growing frustrated.

"I am not at liberty to say, they will have to tell you if they feel it is necessary." Dr. Lam said taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Now, you are both here because of your concern for Dr. Jackson I presume?"

"Indeed." Teal'c said walking up closer to the CMO.

"Yeah, I left my wife in bed to come find out what is up with my friend. I was told there was an emergency and something about Daniel turning in his resignation?" O'Neill stated confused and worried.

"DanielJackson resigned, when did this occur O'Neill?" Teal'c said rounding on his long-time friend and former teammate.

"I can answer that and the other pertinent questions that are directly related to Dr. Jackson's current crisis." Lam said interjecting into the growing tension. "Follow me while I check on Dr. Jackson's vitals."

Walking over to the bed that Daniel was in, Dr. Lam took several moments to read the monitors indicating his heart-rate, O2 level, and other monitored bio-signs. As she turned to address the waiting men, Daniel's heart-monitor flat-lined for several seconds as the area the pads were placed in cascaded out and back in. Jack and Teal'c's -mouths dropped open and then turned on Lam as if they were heat-seeking missiles.

"What in the hell was that?" Jack demanded pointing.

"That looked like an episode of entropic cascade failure." Teal'c said with his eyebrows nearly jumping from his head. "Is this not our reality's DanielJackson?"

Sighing, Carolyn dropped her head to try once again to pull in her emotions. "That was a cascade failure, but it was not entropic. This is our Dr. Jackson, but I do not now for how much longer."

Holding up her hand to stall O'Neill's imminent outburst, she continued. "Dr. Jackson has been suffering some moderate to severe neurological anomalies for more than a month. He recently sought out a specialist in Denver to run some tests, which determined that he has a neurological degenerative disorder. Some of the symptoms have been bleeding, headaches, and uncontrolled muscle spasms."

"Wait, you said that Daniel has been suffering from this for more than a month and we are just now finding out about it? Why just now? How did you find out if he went to a specialist in Denver? Why didn't Carter contact us to let us know if this was going on or if she suspected something was wrong with Danny-boy?" Jack rattled off in growing concern as Teal'c stood there with a single eyebrow arched and his arms crossed over his chest in self-restraint.

"To answer your questions, sir, we are just now finding out because Daniel kept it under the radar by going outside of Colorado Springs and he did not use his medical insurance. I presume he was attempting to keep this hidden from everyone, especially seeing as he has refused any and all treatments as they related to the initial diagnosis." Lam took a moment to catch her breath. "As for the cascade event, that is related to the fact that I believe he is suffering from the same thing that the Asgard did in their final days…somehow Dr. Jackson picked it up and it has just now reached critical-mass."

"That does not answer about Carter not knowing or suspecting." Jack voiced growing angry at his former 2IC. "Why would she keep that to herself and not let anyone else know…that is not how she has ever acted."

"Let me continue please." Lam said looking up from the floor. "I found out all of this because anyone related to this project has any and all computers that access national databases flagged…Dr. Jackson's came up in one of my nightly reports. I confronted him about it and he pretty much told me to keep out of it. As to why Colonel Carter did not inform anyone, it is because she did not know. For the particulars to that reason, you will have to ask her as it is none of my business, but for the generality…it is because she has not been around him for about a month."

"That is unlikely as DanielJackson and ColonelCarter have always spent much time in one another's company, especially where work is related." Teal'c said looking his ever stoic self.

"Well, nobody has seen much of Dr. Jackson this past month." Dr. Lam replied. "He has either been holed up in his office working, or off on his own during the time he is not here. As to why Dr. Jackson and the Colonel have not been around one another, that is for them to tell or not."

"Okay…what about the fact that Walter told me that Daniel turned in his resignation?" Jack said trying to reign in his temper.

"That, from what I was told, occurred before I received a call from an SF monitoring the elevators when he witnessed a cascade event involving Dr. Jackson. That was after I had just finished looking into the Asgard records about their fatal disease." Dr. Lam responded starting to lose some of her control. "I rushed to Daniel's because I suspected where things were headed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Having headed into one of the isolation rooms to find out what Colonel Mitchell had meant back in the infirmary, General Landry waited until Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell were in the room with the door closed before spinning around with anger in his voice. "Okay, what the hell did you mean by that was your fault Colonel Mitchell?"

Taking a big gulp of air and trying to still his nerves, Mitchell looked over at his lover, Samantha Carter, before turning back to the General to answer his question. "Carter has not been around base this past month to spend time around Jackson because she has been spending it with me, sir."

His eyes going wide in surprise, Landry darted looks between Carter and Mitchell waiting for further explanation. "Go on."

Sam, seeing that she and Cam where going to have to declare what had been going on between them was about ready to cry again. "Sir, Cameron and I have been seeing each other on a personal level for the past month."

"You mean to tell me that two of my most renowned and highest ranking officers have been fraternizing?" Landry said in disbelief and anger. "Surely that is not what you are telling me."

"Actually, sir, since SG1 was disbanded…Colonel Mitchell and I are no longer in any kind of chain-of-command." Colonel Carter replied squaring her shoulders. "What he and I do outside of the confines of the base are our discretion alone."

Taking a moment to pull him self back from really exploding, Landry gave Carter's statement a few seconds to set in. "In the basics of what you say there is truth, however, since you both are still under my command, it is I who determines what is and what is not fraternization."

"Yes sir." Carter responded feeling the chastisement.

"Yes sir." Mitchell answered. "Sir, we can not be held accountable for what has happened to Jackson, nobody else knew anything was up either."

"While that is also a true enough statement, Colonel, as former teammates and supposed friends…you two should have been the first to notice something was out of the ordinary with him." Landry said scrubbing his face. "But now is not the time to get into this further. I think I am going to go to my office and see what exactly Dr. Jackson put in that resignation letter." With that, Landry opened the door and left.

"Oh god." Sam said sliding down the wall to hug her knees. "Daniel has resigned and is now dying, and I knew nothing about any of this because I was so wrapped up in my own life that I forgot about him."

"Sam, neither you or I knew anything about any of this." Cam said kneeling down beside her to bring her into a hug, but stopped when she flinched away. "You can not blame yourself for any of what has happened with Jackson."

"Yes I can Cam…Yes I can." Sam said letting her tears fall. "He was, is, my best friend. He has always been there for me no matter what, and now I have let him down and broken his heart. It is because of me that he has resigned and probably not sought help with what he knew was a terminable disease."

"How can you figure that, Sam?" Cam asked becoming ticked. "Jackson is a grown man and responsible for his own actions."

"You do not know him like I do Cam." Sam said between sobs. "He has never given up on anything, ever. The fact that he has resigned from the SGC and from fighting for his own life tells me that he has given up. I know it is me because Daniel once told me that as long as I was there, he would always be there too. My starting to see you broke his heart, and it was all a lie."

Taken back by this last part of her statement, and putting this together with what he figured out in his car, Cam pressed. "Are you saying that you are in love with Jackson?"

Looking up through her tears, Sam nodded her head. "I am sorry Cam, I thought all I felt for him was kinship and camaraderie, but I was lying to myself, you, and Daniel. I never meant to hurt you."

"Sam, I understand, and kind of realized that on the car ride over here." Cameron said sighing and sitting down. "We have never told one another that we loved each other, and we have been in this kind of relationship before. While I will not say that this does not hurt, I understand. You have known Jackson for a long time, and I always thought there was something more going on with you two…I just never figured it was that deep."

"I am so sorry Cam, I know that you probably were hoping for more from me." Samantha said pushing herself up from the floor. "I, I need to get back to Daniel in case…"

"It is okay, I think I will wait here for a bit." Cameron said sighing and nodding his head. "Go see Jackson before it is too late."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As Carolyn, Jack, and Teal'c were watching over Daniel as he lay in the infirmary bed, Sam quietly entered and was standing behind them listening. Daniel's restful sleep quickly changed to one of restlessness and Daniel began murmuring in his sleep. Jack looked from Lam to Teal'c when he noticed that both of Teal'c's eyebrows where up into his hairline.

"T, do you understand what Daniel is saying?" Jack asked worried.

"I do." Teal'c said dropping his head for a minute before looking back up, only the twitching muscles in his jaws gave evidence that what he had heard was upsetting. "DanielJackson is speaking in Goa'uld, begging for the Lord of Death to take him into oblivion and lock his soul away so that it will not be reborn."

"What?" Carolyn gasped.

Jack looked like he was about ready to punch someone, probably Daniel himself had he been in a condition to understand. "That is insane, what has gotten into him!"

A gasp from behind them had everyone spinning around to see that Sam was standing there crying and having overheard what Teal'c had translated.

More murmuring from Daniel brought Teal'c's attention back to his former teammate as he listened. The fact that Teal'c was standing rigid and squeezing his eyes closed told Jack that what ever it was was not good.

"T?" Jack asked.

"DanielJackson is reciting names." Teal'c replied without elaboration.

"Okay, I get that, but that does not seem like enough to cause you to be seemingly like you are about ready to perform disembowelment on someone." Jack said becoming alarmed.

Taking a moment to pull him self back together, Teal'c continued to only stare at his passing friend before speaking again. "Before the recitation of names, he said: "She has always seen them, and never me. They were who she wanted and never me.""

"What names and who is this, she?" Jack asked starting to have a sinking feeling.

"The names he has said are: Jack, Martouf, Lantash, Orlin, Joe, Narem, Pete, and Cam." Teal'c said with his eyes still closed. "He recited the names in their Goa'uld equivalent as he has said everything else."

The sound of running feet and the infirmary doors slamming open and closed once again had everyone, except Teal'c, spinning around to see what was going on. Jack look confused at seeing that Sam was not there any longer.

"Where did Carter go?" Jack asked looking at the other two.

"ColonelCarter figured out that "she" was the one being talked about by DanielJackson." Teal'c said looking sorrowed.

Taking a minute to digest what Teal'c had said, the names, and Sam's actions…Jack dropped his head. "Oh crap! Wait, why was Mitchell's name in that list?"

Spinning to look at Lam, Jack adopted that you-better-spill-it look and leveled it straight at her.

Dr. Lam, seeing that Jack was using that look that demanded and answer or there would be hell to pay let out a deep sigh. "The scuttle-butt around base has been that Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell have been involved in a personal relationship for the past month. It has been rumored that Daniel saw them kissing one day as they got into Cameron's car before leaving base."

"Ah Fuck!" Jack said as he stormed out of the infirmary in a fit of anger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jack was marching his way down the hall in a state of complete anger, feeling like punching the ever living lights out of anyone that crossed his path. He was just passing one of the isolation rooms when Cameron Mitchell stepped out of the room. Before thought even crossed his brain, Jack lashed out and slammed his fist into the side of Mitchell's jaw, knocking the man to the ground. Fuming Jack stood there waiting for Mitchell to either get up or to give him another reason to punch him.

Taken off guard by a punch from nowhere, Cameron looked up from where he landed on the ground as he shook off the ringing in his ears. Seeing O'Neill standing there with his fists clinched at his sides, he figured out who punched him. "What the heck was that for?" Cam said massaging his jaw.

"What was that for, that was for Daniel, because he would not do it him self!" Jack roared. "Now get up so I can knock your block off again for putting Daniel in the infirmary."

"What, I didn't do anything to Jackson." Mitchell bit out. "How can you blame me for what is wrong with Jackson?"

"I can blame you because I just found out that Daniel saw you and Cater kissing before Carter and you got into your car to leave base together over a month ago." Jack growled. "That was probably the same day that he decided to hide the fact that he had been having health problems."

"How can you blame me for that?" Cam demanded while staying on the ground for safety.

"Because, after everything Daniel has been through…it has always been Carter that he came back for." Jack said starting to calm down. "After his first ascension and he had no memories, it was Carter that talked him into returning. After he got his memories back about his late wife, it was Carter that he sought out to deal with the pain. After Carter's duplicate killed him, it was still her that he sought out for help. After my trip to the dark side to stop the theft of alien tech, it was Carter that was there to hold Daniel together in face of my betrayal. Because it was Carter that Daniel told me he loved after getting drunk at my bachelor party."

"Then why didn't Jackson ever do anything about it?" Cameron ground out daring to rise to his feet.

"You do not know Daniel very well if you have to ask that question." Jack said taking a step away so he would not feel tempted to punch Mitchell again. "Daniel would not risk losing her friendship over what he felt were unrequited feelings. Because, to Daniel, losing her friendship would be tantamount to losing his very soul. Did you and Carter ever once attempt to stop by and see Daniel in his office or at home during the past month, or were you two busy with each other to even think of someone that was supposed to be a teammate and a friend?"

Blanching at the question and the realization that they had both ignored Jackson for the past month, Cameron hung his head.

"I thought not." Jack barked.

Hearing a scuffle in the hallway, Teal'c and Lam came out of the infirmary to investigate. Upon seeing that Mitchell was rubbing his jaw and Jack was standing back with his fists still clenched, Teal'c approached cautiously.

"O'Neill, what has happened between ColonelMitchell and your self?" Teal'c asked in a calm yet demanding voice.

Not even turning his gaze from looking at the person he blamed the most for all of this mess, Jack replied. "Nothing T, I was just talking to Mitchell here. Why don't you go find Carter and see if she is alright?"

"If you are sure there is nothing wrong, I will do so." Teal'c said bowing and turning the other direction for the elevator to go to level 18 where he figured Sam would have gone to her lab.

Lam, not being as familiar with O'Neill approached the two men and examined Mitchell's swollen jaw. Turning her head to look at the General with scorn, she raised her voice. "Was it necessary for you to attempt to dislocate or break his jaw to talk with him?"

"Yes." Jack replied simply as he spun on his heels and continued down the hall, this time heading for the locker room.

Shaking her head, Lam took a sullen Colonel Mitchell by the elbow dragging him back into the infirmary.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Teal'c was walking down the hallway on level 18 heading for Sam's lab when he detected sobs coming from Daniel Jackson's office as he passed it. Pausing and listening carefully, he decided that the sounds were indeed coming from Daniel's office and pushed open the door that sat ajar. Peering inside, Teal'c could make out a person huddled in Daniel's chair behind his desk. Stepping inside and pushing the door closed, Teal'c dropped his voice low so as not to spook the person.

"Is that you ColonelCarter?" Teal'c asked quietly.

"Go away. Leave me alone." Sam said between sobs.

"I can not do so, ColonelCarter. I came to ascertain if you needed my assistance." Teal'c tried to say soothingly.

"I don't want any help, T. I don't deserve it after what I have done to Daniel." Sam wailed.

Taking a seat in the chair on this side of the desk, Teal'c folded his hands in his lap and gathered his thoughts while examining his own feelings on the matter. "ColonelCarter, you are not to be blamed for DanielJackson being ill or for his reluctance to seek medical aid for his condition."

"Yes I am Teal'c, I am to blame." Sam said with self hate in her voice. "I broke his heart and didn't know it. I ignored him while I was selfish. Daniel would never have done that to me."

"While it may be true that you broke DanielJackson's heart, you did not do it intentionally. As for ignoring him, I am as guilty of that as anyone as I left Earth and my friends to spend time on Dakara." Teal'c spoke solemnly. "You were not able to know that DanielJackson knew of your and ColonelMitchell's involvement with one another. You viewed your time with him as a private matter, so that was not selfish."

Sniffing back tears, Sam sat up and looked at Teal'c through puffy eyes. "It is not the same Teal'c, you left Earth to help the Jaffa nation to rebuild, and you did not run off to have a torrid affair. What do you mean that Daniel knew?"

"It was reported that DanielJackson happened upon ColonelMitchell and yourself as you were engaged in a kiss at ColonelMitchell's car prior to leaving the base some time back." Teal'c replied evenly.

Sam's mind starting putting pieces together as fast as it usually did and she gasped. "Oh god, he saw us and figured it out. That must have been when we first got together. That was probably when he started locking himself up in his office. No wonder I never saw him in the cafeteria and he never came around my lab."

"Knowing DanielJackson, those would be valid assumptions." Teal'c replied still keeping his voice even and calm.

"T, I didn't realize that I am in love with Daniel till tonight after I heard he had resigned." Sam said starting to sob again. "I started thinking about how I would never see him again if he left the program and it hurt so deeply. I have been so caught up in having someone to go home with at the end of the day that I didn't even stop to think of how Daniel has been dealing with everything lately. He probably thinks that I am in love with Cam when it is not true."

"I have known that you and DanielJackson have felt deeply for one another for a long period of time, feelings more than simply friendship or that of siblings." Teal'c said bowing his head. "I had hoped that you both would figure this out before it was too late, which I fear is now the case."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Sam asked stunned.

"It was not my place; it was something that you both had to discover and acknowledge on your own." Teal'c replied. "DanielJackson spoke of his feelings for you during the pre-marriage ritual for O'Neill; I had hoped that he would approach you with those feelings once he had figured them out. Such was not the case."

"Oh god," Samantha started, "He didn't have a chance, it was the day after Jack and Sarah got married that Cam approached me and we left together. Oh god, he must have thought I was leaving for the day and came up to talk to me before I got off base."

Alarms going off in the hallway stopped any further conversation. The announcement over the intercom for SG1 to report to the infirmary had Teal'c and Sam sprinting up the hallway as if they were under fire. Taking the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator, Sam and Teal'c approached the infirmary from one side as they saw Jack coming from the other. As if still working as a team, they all burst through the doors and came to an immediate halt.

All of the monitors connected to Daniel were going off in alarm and Daniel looked like someone had shot him with a zat. He was convulsing and cascading in and out of existence at an alarming frequency. Mitchell had been pushed back out of the way by Dr. Lam and an orderly as nurses rushed around the room. Over where one of the other beds had been everyone spotted an Asgard stasis chamber sitting open.

"What happened?" Jack yelled over the noise.

"His heart-rate dropped low again and the cascade started back up." Dr. Lam yelled in between other orders. "We can't get a lock on him or stabilize him so I am going to have to put him in stasis.

Grabbing a radio that had been hanging on her belt, Lam started yelling into it. "Odyssey, this is a medical emergency. Lock on to Dr. Jackson's transponder and teleport him into the stasis chamber now!"

After several seconds the radio blared back. "Sorry ma'am, we can not get a lock. His signal keeps breaking up."

"Shit!" Cameron yelled out as he grabbed the radio and jumped on the bed next to the convulsing Archeologist. "Odyssey, lock on to my signal and transport…I have Jackson.

A sudden flash of light followed by another had Daniel and Cameron disappear to reappear in the Asgard chamber. An orderly helped jerk Mitchell out of the chamber as Dr. Lam activated the controls to close the chamber. As everyone crowded around while Lam set the controls to engage stasis, Daniel's body stilled and then seemed to explode in a shower of sparks. Everyone gasped in shock and the Samantha fell to the floor unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Nobody who was present that day could recall everything that happened after Daniel had disappeared in a shower of sparks while inside an Asgard stasis chamber. Sam theorized that the stasis field either fed into or destructively reacted with the cascade event. It did not really matter; the result was that Daniel was gone. Teal'c had returned to Dakara after the memorial service 3 days later, Mitchell had requested reassignment to Atlantis, Carter had resigned from the military and returned as a consultant, Jack had retired and he and Sarah had moved to his cabin. The one thing that everyone had agreed with on that day was that Dr. Daniel Jackson had never submitted resignation papers.

Following the custom that Daniel had performed for Sha're, at one year SG1 returned to the SGC to pay their respects for their departed friend and fellow warrior; Cameron Mitchell was not there because he had been lost to a Wraith booby trap while exploring and old research station. As everyone gathered in the gate room to await the words of remembrance, the gate started dialing. Ducking off the ramp to get clear of the vortex, armed guards took up position. Repeated attempts to close the iris failed and everyone was on edge…was this some new threat?

After the wormhole stabilized, a person that nobody had seen in over 2 years walked through the even horizon carrying a bundle of something in her arms. Stepping forward, SG1 smiled at the diminutive Nox female and greeted her. "Lya, what are you doing here? It is good to see you, but we have not heard from the Nox is over 2 years."

Bowing her head to each of them, Lya only smiled back ever so serenely and waited as if expecting someone to show up. The others, realizing that she must be waiting to see Daniel and General Hammond, lost their smiles and grew solemn.

"General Hammond and Daniel can not be here to greet you." Sam said sadly trying to hold back tears. "General Hammond died almost 2 years ago, and we lost Daniel last year."

Shaking her head, Lya smiled down at the remaining members of SG1. "O'Neill, Sam, Teal'c, I give you greetings from the Nox and apologize for our long absence. There has been much going on in the universe since your defeat of the Goa'uld, Ori, Wraith, Replicators, and Lucian Alliance. Many things have changed for the worlds once touched by their evil, and even for we Nox."

Looking confused, SG1 stared at Lya wondering what could have been going on that they were not aware of with all their trips through the gate. Seeing the looks on the faces of the Tau'ri, Lya took a minute before proceeding.

"The Ancients decided to step in and fix a few things that were unknown to the Tau'ri. In doing so, they asked for the Nox to help since it was all of a healing nature. We have taken time to do so and have just now discovered something that was most unusual. On one of our trips, we found an Asgard outpost, a science lab I believe you would call it, and inside a chamber we found this."

Stepping up to Samantha and proceeding to hand over the bundle she had been holding up till now, Sam opened her arms to receive, automatically adopting the same positioning Lya had been using. The sudden weight that had been transferred into her arms had Sam readjusting her hold as the others looked on curiously….then the bundle moved. Sam's eyes popped open and the others took a instinctive step back.

Only smiling deeper, Lya pulled the covering cloth from the top half of the bundle to reveal a baby, a baby with wisps of blonde hair. As everyone stepped closer to examine the baby, they noticed a birthmark on the upper-right arm that looked amazingly like the gate symbol for Earth. They were busy looking at the baby and noticing that just above the diaper there was a faint line that almost looked like a scar where an appendectomy would have been performed. The baby in Sam's arms finally yawned and stretched and opened his eyes. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and was smiling a megawatt smile.

Sam nearly dropped the baby with the shock of recognition, Jack could only gape, and Teal'c had a smile on his face so huge that people around him stepped back in fear.

"Holy Hanna!" Sam finally gasped out. "Is this? This can't be."

Nodding in acknowledgement to the question Samantha was attempting to ask, Lya smiled. "The heart of the Tau'ri has been returned. Look after him well." With a wave of her hand, Lya was gone.

FINISHED


End file.
